


More Than Ireland

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement!, F/M, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engagement!!!!! Get excited people of the world!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Ireland

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for one of my best friends as her birthday present! Hope you guys like it! ;)

He fiddled nervously with the fabric of his red jacket, honest to God feeling like he was going to pass out. The box in his pocket weighed like an elephant, reminding him exactly what he was going to do.

The screams from the stage that filtered through to the dressing room gave him some sense of comfort. It would be very loud very soon.

Nerves curled in the pit of his stomach like steel coils of high-tension wire, waiting to spring open at any time.

_Jaysus, he was actually doing this._

‘Niall mate, you ready to—’ Louis pushed the door open, stopping mid-sentence, seeing his best mate’s ashen face, ‘Wow, you look like you’re about to throw up.’

‘Subtlety, Louis, subtlety,’ Liam mentioned from behind the blue-eyed lad, ushering Louis into the room.

Niall felt an icy shudder crawl down his spine, ‘I’m just nervous as hell.’

‘You know she’s gonna say yes, right, mate?’ Zayn assured, wrapping his arm around the Irish lad’s shoulders.

‘No I don’t!’ Niall’s panic finally let go, as the terrified exclamation ripped out, ‘She could say no!’

Louis and Harry shared a look, before turning to Niall.

‘She’s more obsessed with you that you are with her, of course she’s gonna say yes!’ Liam laughed, shaking his head.

‘ _GROUP HUG!’_ Louis yelled, bundling Harry and Liam into Zayn and Niall.

Laughing, Niall let his boys pour their comfort and assurance into him, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Once they had pulled apart, Louis winked at him, ‘Who would’ve thought that Niall would get married before Liam.’

‘Hey!’ Niall punched his shoulder, mock-affronted.

‘Alright, don’t abuse your best man!’ Louis rubbed his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

‘Excuse me? I thought _I_ was your best man!’ Zayn exclaimed, crossing his arms, throwing on his famous pout.

‘But I thought I was!’ Liam pulled his best puppy dog face, brown eyes glistening.

‘Niall, I got you and Katie together!’ Harry declared, eyeing all of them daringly, ‘I deserve the honours!’

The blonde laughed, shaking his head at all of them, ‘Sorry lads, Sean’s got the part.’

‘Why that good for nothing—’ Louis mumbled under his breath, blue eyes glinting.

‘But,’ Niall interrupted, grinning, ‘I want you all to perform.’

‘Aw Niall!’ They crushed him back in a hug, mussing his hair.

‘Oi! Leave the hair alone!’ He pulled away, trying to fix his styled hair.

‘You’re really sounding like Zayn, you know,’ Liam teased, grinning innocently at the Bradford boy.

The door was thrown open and Paul stood there, arms crossed.

‘Niall, I thought you were proposing, not having a lads’ night.’

Niall swallowed thickly, nerves falling back into his stomach like a boulder.

‘C’mon, she’s waiting with Danielle, Eleanor and Perrie side-stage.’

***

‘Good luck guys!’ The girls chorused as the boys ran back out on stage, all of them under the impression that they were going to perform another song.

The screams tripled as they reappeared on stage, tearing the air apart.

‘Alright guys, we have something special planned for tonight!’ Liam yelled into the microphone, grinning too widely.

‘Alright ladies and gentlemen,’ Louis announced, ‘Prepare for the best news in the world!’

Niall squirmed uncomfortably beneath the wide grin on his face. _Shit, he couldn’t do this._

‘Dim the lights!’ Harry called, dimples out full force, winking at Niall.

Niall shot him a sarcastic look when the lights went down momentarily before the O2 filled with a soft, rosy light.

The audience was puzzled, but the screams never stopped.

‘Alright, we’re gonna have to invite our beautiful girlfriends out for this one!’ Zayn called, smiling as the girls walked out slightly nervously, all except Perrie who danced into the spotlight.

Sitting down on the couch, they watched the boys with openly curious faces.

‘Niall,’ The four boys huddled around him, mikes away from their mouths, ‘Good luck, mate, she’s gonna love you.’

‘I’m hoping she already loves me,’ Niall muttered as the boys rolled their eyes and bounced off in different directions.

‘Alright,’ He said into the mike, subconsciously putting his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around the box, ‘I’m gonna have to ask you guys to quieten down as much as possible for this. It might take a bit, but it’s really important and I think you guys are gonna like it too.’

A few screams rippled through the stadium but surprisingly, majority of the audience shut up, waiting for Niall. It was almost eerily quiet.

He took a deep breath, willing his stomach to stop flipping over. _Okay. Okay, I can do this._

Turning around to face the girls, he swallowed a squeak of nervous laughter, looking at Katie. His hand tightened around the black velvet in his pocket.

There must have been something on his face because Danielle gasped silently, eyes going wide before the widest grin spread across her face.

Niall smiled back sheepishly, before turning back to Katie, who titled her head curiously.

‘Get on with it Niall!’ Louis called from towards the back of the stage, the glee in his voice unmistakable.

He glared softly in his direction, before refocusing.

‘Katie,’ He started, steeling himself, ‘I’ve known you for the past four years and we’ve been together for the past three, which’ve been the best years of my life. I remember the first time I saw you, I thought I was gonna go absolute bananas because you were funny, talented and beautiful. When I finally managed to ask you out, after a year, I thought it couldn’t get better when you said yes. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you through the past four years, you’ve been everything to me. I love you so much more than I love Ireland. And so…’

He saw her blue eyes widen and fill with tears when he sank onto his knee, black box in his palm; saw the inaudible gasp tumble past her lips as she unconsciously rose to her feet. His heart swelled beneath white shirt.

‘Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?’ Niall finished, opening the little box.

Katie stumbled towards him, hands pressed over her mouth.

The silver ring nestled in the black fabric gleamed under the spotlight, showing off the glittering diamonds set in the white gold band, a large diamond crowned in the centre.

Her hand trembled as she held it out to him, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, joy shining in her eyes.

A massive weight fell off his shoulders as he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger, and kissed it gently.

‘Yes, of course, I was going to say yes, you idiot,’ She whispered as he stood up, wrapping her hands around him, forehead leaning on his, ‘Of course I was going to say yes.’

The cheers and whistles of his bandmates, their girlfriends were drowned out by the ear-splitting screams from the girls in the audience, most bawling. There were claps on his back and squeezed to his neck, but his world was consumed by the gorgeous girl in his arms, smiling back at him softly.

_She was his._


End file.
